Knights Vigilant Honor Guard
The Knights Vigilant Honor Guard is an elite formation of approximately 70 Vanguard Veterans that acts as the de facto Company and bodyguards of Grand Marshal Pudis, the Chapter Master of the Knights Vigilant. These Power Armored beasts first appeared after the death of Grand Marshal Crab at the hands of Pudis, who at the time was 1st Captain. Tasked with the elimination of Crab's Honor Guard, the sudden arrival of these monsters left anyone who witnessed their arrival in shock and awe. Similar to their predecessors, the origins of these Veterans are unknown to anyone but Grand Marshal Pudis, who also recruits new members to the Honor Guard. Company History Due to their recent creation, the current iteration Knights Vigilant Honor Guard has almost no history excluding their fight with Crab's Honor Guard. After the end of the Indomitus Crusade, Grand Marshal Crab challenged First Marshal Pudis to a no holds barred duel to the death. Though the duel would go on for two standard Terran days, First Marshal Pudis would eventually win the duel and be crowned as the new Grand Marshal. Considering Crab's Honor Guard a danger to his position, Pudis ordered his Honor Guard to wipe Crab's one. When the Serb and his 1st Company mobilized, Pudis told them that they weren't the ones that were ordered to kill Crab's Honor Guard and ordered them to stop. As Pudis snapped his fingers, a force of approximately 70 Vanguard Veterans teleported into the Shattering Sun and fell upon Crab's Honor Guard like a power armored wave. After the cleansing of Crab's Honor Guard, which many claim only took an hour, Pudis rudely ordered all Marshals and Captains to leave the Shattering Sun on the basis that he needed to converse with his newly formed Honor Guard. After a conversation which went on for longer than the duel between Crab and Pudis took to finish, Pudis announced the full reformal of the Knights Vigilant Honor Guard. Notable Campaigns There are no known Campaigns in which the Honor Guard took place to their relatively recent creation. Company Gene-seed In the classified documents relating to the Knights Vigilant Honor Guard and according to Grand Marshal Pudis himself, the Knights Vigilant Honor Guard have no particular gene-seed as they recruit from every Knights Vigilant Company. Recruitment Although there has been no recorded case of Honor Guard recruitment, many conversations Grand Marshal Pudis had with other members of KV and Inquisitorial authorities indicate that their recruitment will be very similar to that of the pre-heresy Deathshroud Terminators of the Death Guard Legion. Their numbers will be chosen from amongst the ranks of the Knights Vigilant Chapter and each member will be singled out and personally selected by their Grand Marshal for the bravery and valour they had displayed in combat. Once chosen, the selected Battle-Brother will foreswear his former life as a common rank-and-file Astartes of the Chapter, and would swear binding oaths of secrecy as a new member of the secretive Honor Guard. Each member of the Honor Guard will be listed as killed in action to allay any suspicions as to their true identity, and they will forever conceal their faces behind heavy enclosed helmets, masks or hoods. Organization Every Vanguard Veteran is formed into squads of 10, excluding specialists but including their Sergeant, with every squad answering to the Grand Marshal, with no squad being allowed to stray 8 feet from their Grand Marshal. Combat Doctrine In a similar vein to the Justaerin, the Knights Vigilant Honor Guard heavily rely on teleportation to maximize their efficiency. Their combat doctrine is fairly simple: Locate enemy, locate the leader of the enemy, teleport the Grand Marshal and his Honor Guard to the enemy leader's position and then kill all hostiles. Because of this, the Honor Guard synergize greatly with Companies that are resilient enough to distract the enemy while the Honor Guard takes care of their leaders, such as 2nd, 3rd and 8th Companies. Company Relics Bane of Secrecy: '''The Plasma Pistol Pudis used to execute Crab after winning the duel, currently carried by none other than the Grand Marshal himself. '''Exemplar's Blade: '''A Power Sword given to the most efficient Vanguard Veteran in the campaign as a reward for their service. Carrier changes during each and every single Campaign. '''Coalescence: An ancient Power Staff said to have belonged to one of the most powerful World Eater Librarians prior to the destruction of the World Eaters Librarius at the hands of Daemon Primarch Angron. Like the Exemplar's Blade, the Veteran Librarian carrying this is a different one in each and every single Campaign. Quotes By the Knights Vigilant Honor Guard: About the Knights Vigilant Honor Guard: Feel free to add your own! Category:Companies Category:Honor Guard